Not Applicable
Canvas or vinyl covers are typically used on recreational vehicles such as boats, jeeps, and the like. The cover is normally held in place on the vehicle by a plurality of fasteners such as snaps. A problem associated with these types of covers is the difficulty encountered when attempting to mate the snap heads on the cover with their corresponding snap posts located on the recreational vehicle or other target surface. The installation becomes even more difficult when the cover has been exposed to rain or sunlight, wherein the cover shrinks or becomes otherwise distorted.
Several tools have been developed to aid in the installation of the cover to the recreational vehicle. While such tools may aid in securing the cover to the vehicle, a problem associated with these prior tools is that they grasp the snap head disposed in the cover and apply a pulling force to the snap head, which places a large strain on the cover material immediately surrounding the snap head. As a result, the cover material is prone to rip or split around the snap head.
A hand operated tool which aids in securing a cover to a vehicle or other object is presented. The cover installation tool of the present invention includes at one end handles comprising a pair of opposing members disposed at an angle with respect to each other and hinged where the opposing members cross one another. The handles may have an ergonomic shape such that the tool is easy to grasp and operate. Additionally, the handles may include a rubber or plastic coating to provide a secure gripping surface and comfort to the user. At an opposite end of the tool, a pair of opposing jaws is configured to engage the cover material around a snap head. A snap head engaging member or socket projects from one of the jaws and enables, the snap head to be pressed onto a corresponding snap post. The cover can be seized and pulled such that the snap head is located in position over a corresponding snap post without straining the snap head or damaging the cover material adjacent the snap head.